


Why?

by HanaHimus



Series: Persona Week 2k17 [12]
Category: Persona 3
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 20:57:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaHimus/pseuds/HanaHimus
Summary: Shinjiro didn’t seem to do well when under the beating sun. So, why did he never take his jacket off?“Could I ask you a question?”(Persona Week Day 4: Sunshine)





	Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Might as well use my crack ship for one day of this (sticks leggy out reaaaaal far)

Theodore had started to get to know Shinjiro at the request of his guest. He was good at learning things, he liked to think, but so far, Shinjiro had been an enigma. There were so many things that Theodore couldn’t even try to figure out on his own, and it was starting to get hard.

The worst part was he would figure out small things about him, think it was leading him somewhere in his quest to understand Shinjiro… Only for something else to come up and make the first thing make no sense to him anymore. One such example?

Shinjiro didn’t seem to do well when under the beating sun. So, why did he never take his jacket off?

“Could I ask you a question?”

Shinjiro looked over at him, a frown on his face. “I feel that even if I tell you no, you’re going to ask… So shoot.”

“Well, you seem to be overheating in this sun, shouldn’t you take off that coat?” Theodore tilted his head to the side, a frown on his face.

Shinjiro paused, seemingly not knowing what to say. “...I’d get too cold without it.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, though.” Theodore shook his head and crossed his arms. “It’s so warm out, wouldn’t you stay warm?”

“Not always. Don’t assume that kind of thing.” Shinjiro shook his head, but didn’t have anything else to offer. Now Theodore was just more confused.

“That doesn’t make much sense from what I’ve learned about people.” He shook his head. “I’m sure of that.”

“...I get cold easier than your average person.”

The two of them were staring at each other now. It didn’t seem like either of them wanted to budge on their position. Shinjiro had nothing else to offer him and Theodore wanted so much more than what he’d been given. An immovable force versus an unstoppable object. It was really a question as to if one of these would win.

“There are other ways to get warm!”

Shinjiro shook his head. “Don’t be so sure. You’re not actually a human, right? You’re not going to know everything about us.”

“Then teach me more.” Theodore crossed his arms. “I want to know more, so tell me what about you makes it to where you get cold so easily.”

Shinjiro frowned and Theodore could tell he was starting to back him into a corner. “It’s nothing interesting.”

“It’s all interesting to me, though.” Theodore took one of Shinjiro’s hands in his. “Please?”

Shinjiro didn’t want to break and Theodore could see that. But… If he pushed it just a bit farther, maybe he would get somewhere. Maybe he would finally get what he wanted. If he could just know a little more about humans...

“You really sure you want to know, then?” Shinjiro’s voice was more quiet than Theodore had ever heard it.

“Um, yes!” He nodded a bit. He couldn’t just back down now!

“My body’s dying. It can’t regulate itself.” Shinjiro’s voice was almost non-existent at that moment. “That’s why I won’t take it off.”

Theodore frowned and touched Shinjiro’s cheek. “...Your body temperature is remarkably cold where your jacket and hat don’t cover…”

“Now you get why I can’t take it off, even if I get warm?”

Theodore let his hand drop as he nodded. “I suppose I do… Does it make it hard, though? To be out in the sun?”

“...Yeah, but oh well.” Shinjiro shrugged. “I’m more a night person.”

“Are you sure? You look rather dashing in the sunlight…” Theodore frowned, placing a hand on his cheek.

“...What’s that supposed to mean?”

“What do you mean?”

“Are you trying to play games with me? Or flirting?”

Theodore shook his head. “Not at all. I just think you look stunning in the sunlight. I’m sure you look wonderful in the moonlight as well, but… I’d like to see you in the sunlight again.”

Shinjiro coughed and, for a moment, Theodore thought he was sick. Then it hit him, he was trying to cover up his embarrassment with a cough. That was… Kind of cute. His research hadn’t been wrong in that respect, then. How nice!

“You’re embarrassed, Mister Aragaki.” Theodore didn’t say this to tease, not really. It was more just an observation.

“No I’m not.”

“Then you’ll let me see you in the sunlight again?” He smiled.

“I… Don’t count on it.”

“Then in the moonlight, at least! You said you’re more of a night person, after all…”

Shinjiro gave another embarrassed cough. “Can you knock it off.”

Theodore frowned and looked to the ground. “My apologies, I just want to see you again…”

“You’re so difficult…” When Theodore glanced back up, he could see that the tops of Shinjiro’s ears were red. That meant he was blushing? “Fine, you can see me at night once. Only once.”

Theodore gave a small laugh. “Alright, I suppose I could work with that.”


End file.
